


The Picnic

by 1940sBeautyQueen



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9423392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1940sBeautyQueen/pseuds/1940sBeautyQueen
Summary: Mary-Kate is down about her birthday, until she receives an unexpected visitor.





	

You woke up and wearily glanced over at your alarm clock. “Happy Birthday to me”, you huffed. It was Friday, December 30th, your twenty-fourth birthday. You had given up on celebrating birthdays long ago, yet it seemed that you couldn’t escape them, or the sadness that followed. Your family didn’t help at all. It seemed that their mission in life was to make your life miserable. It was no secret that you didn’t get along with your family. You felt that they resented you. This angered you greatly, which made you resent them, even hate them at times. You knew you weren’t alone, some of your best friends had grown up in the same situation, with similar parents. You each tried to comfort the other when your so-called “families” got in the way, but it was hard seeing as how none of you lived near each other. You were only able to call, text, or communicate online. You talked daily, but on days like this it barely seemed to help. You were drowning, you were all slowly drowning in your own personal Hells. One would wonder how you all came to meet each other it seemed. You all had one very special person in common: Sebastian Stan.

     You had met on Tumblr after joining blogs about Sebastian Stan, which featured pictures, news, and even fan fiction. You had become really good friends with a few girls. It was these particular girls that you had formed a fast and fierce friendship with, you knew each other’s struggles and were there for each other as much as one could be. You lied in bed thinking about your friends. They had asked you what you wanted for your birthday, eager as ever to make the day special for you. There wasn’t anything you wanted that could be given. What you wanted wasn’t material. It wasn’t a thing; it was a person. You knew it was silly, yet you couldn’t help it. Months prior you had saved up and traveled to Austin, TX to meet the man of your dreams. His name was Sebastian Stan. He was your favorite actor.   You loved him in Picnic, so when it was time for your photo op you asked to dip you like he dipped Maggie Grace in Picnic. You had went all out and purchased the VIP package, you even traveled across country by yourself for the first time ever. It was so freeing and satisfying, now you just felt so … trapped. All you wanted was to see him, to hear him wish you ‘happy birthday’, to smile at you again. So no, when you were asked what you wanted there wasn’t anything material that you wanted for your birthday. The only thing that would redeem this terrible year, this terrible existence, was Sebastian Stan.  
So here you were, lying in bed, wishing you could just spend the whole day hiding under the covers. You dared not move; if you moved, you’d have to pee and that meant admitting defeat and resigning yourself to the day and all the horror ahead. Yet, your stomach didn’t seem to get the memo. You groaned as your stomach growled and you knew it was useless to try and will your bladder to cooperate. You slowly climbed out of bed and padded down the hallway to the bathroom. Once your bladder was silenced you headed to the kitchen in hopes of quieting your stomach. As you were rummaging through the cabinets you heard a noise outside. It sounded as if someone put something in the mailbox. You slowly opened the door and peaked outside. There was in fact a note in the mailbox. You smiled, “at least someone thought about me today”. You grabbed the letter and quickly closed the door, beginning to open the letter as you up against the door. 

     “Dear Mary – Kate,  
      Meet me at the lake down by your house. Wear the Octopus dress.  
                - XO “

   You stared at it, and read it again. Who could have sent this? No one that knew about Sebastian lived close to you, and you never confided in anyone about him. Confused, but a little excited and amused to have an adventure on your birthday you quickly ran upstairs and changed into the dress and did your makeup and hair just as you had for the convention. An hour later, after checking yourself in the mirror several times to make sure you looked perfect you gathered your purse and car keys and drove out to the lake. When you arrived you didn’t see anyone there, you immediately felt foolish. You thought this must have been a terrible trick. Someone was playing a game with you. Just when you were about to turn around and go home you heard it, that voice. “There you are. I was beginning to thinking that you wouldn’t show up.” You whirled around, the dress flying all around you in a sea of green octopi. You couldn’t speak, you just stared. You were face to face with Sebastian Stan. He was dressed in the same outfit from the movie, and he was holding a picnic basket. Your mouth fell open, you still couldn’t speak but you were able to blink. “Surprise”, he grinned, with that same shit eating grin you loved. “H-How? How did you do this?” You managed to stammer. “What, this?” he gestured to the blanket and the picnic that he had set up for you. “A little birdie told me it was your birthday”. He stepped over and grasped your hands, pulling you closer. Suddenly he began dipping you. “Just like Maggie Grace, right?” He smiled, and before you knew what was happening he kissed you. As you reluctantly pulled apart, he stares at you and smiles “Happy Birthday, Mary – Kate”.


End file.
